1994 Torneio do Porto
The 1994 Torneio do Porto was an independent football competition hosted in Porto in May 1994, officialised by the MFC and later the Nova União Portuguesa de Futebol (NUP/NUPoF/NUPF). System Phase One - Council Phase 18 groups for each Porto district council. Each group had a different amount of teams representing each council's Freguesias. Group 1 - Póvoa do Varzim *1-Estela *2-Laundos *3-Rates *4-Balazar *5-Aguçadoura *6-Navais *7-Terroso *8-A ver-o-Mar *9-Amorim *10-Beiriiz *11-Póvoa de Varzim *12-Argivai Group 2 - Vila do Conde Group 2A (10 teams) *Rio Mau *Toughinhó *Junkeira *Arcos *Touginha *Tougues *Bagunte *Outeiro Maior *Parada *Vila do Conde Group 2B (10 teams) *Azurara *Retorta *Árvore *Macieira da Maia *Fornelo *Ferreiró *Mindelo *Fajozes *Vairão *Vila Chã Group 2C (10 teams) *Modivas *Gião *Malta *Canidelo *Labruge *Vilar *Guilhabreu *Mosteiró *Aveleda *Vilar do Pinheiro Group 3 - Matosinhos *1-Lavra *2-Perafita *3-Santa Cruz do Bispo *4-Leça da Palmeira *5-Guifões *''C6''-ustóias *7-Leça do Balio *8-Matosinhos *S-9ra da Hora *0-S. Mamede de Infesta Group 4 - Porto *1-Nevogilde *2-Aldoar *3-Foz do Douro *4-Lordelo do Ouro *5-Ramalde *6-Paranhos *7Cedofeita *-8Maçarelos *8-Miragaia *10-Vitória *11.São Nicolau *12.Sé *13-Sto Ildefonse *14-Bonfim *15-Campanhã Group 5 - Gaia Group 5A (12 teams) *Canidelo *S. Pedro da Afurada *Sta Marinha *Madalena *Valadares *Vilar do Paraíso *Mafamunde *Oliveira do Douro *Avintes *Vilar e Andorinho *Canelas *Gulpilhares Group 5B (12 teams) *Arcozelo *Serzedo *Perosinho *Sermonde *Pedroso *Olival *Crestuma *Lever *Sandim *Seixez *Grijó *S. Félix da Marinha Group 6 - Gondomar *1-Rio Tinto *2-TXYRUCTFVYBIBUHGaguim do Monte *3-Fânzeres *4-S Pedro da Cova *5-S Cosme (Gondomar) *6-Valbom *7-Jovim *8-Foz do Sousa *9-Covela *10-Medas *11-Melres *12-Lomba Group 7 - Maia *Telha *Moreira *Gemunde *Avioso SP *Avioso SM *Gondim *Barca *Maia *Vermoim *Silva Escura *Folgosa *S Pedro Fins *Nogueira *Milgeirós *Gueifães *Águas Santas *Pedroso Group 8 - Trofa *Guidões *Santiago do Boorgado *S Martinho do OBougado *Covelas *SRC *SMC *SCM *Alvarelgos Group 9 - Santo Tirso (22; 10-12) 9A * Agrela * Água Longa * Areias * Sequeirô * Lama * Palmeira * Aves * Carreira * Refojos de Riba de Ave * Monte Córdova 9B * Negrelos (São Tomé) * Rebordões * Reguenga * Roriz * Lamelas * Guimarei * Santo Tirso * Santa Cristina Couto * São Miguel Couto * Burgães * Vila Nova do Campo * Vilarinho * Group 10 - Valongo * Alfena * Ermesinde * Campo * Sobrado Group 11 - Paredes Group 12 - Paços de Ferreira * Carvalhosa * Eiriz * Ferreira * Figueiró * Freamunde * Meixomil * Penamaior * Raimonda * Seroa * Frazão * Arreigada * Paços de Ferreira * Modelos * Codessos * Lamoso * Sanfins de Ferreira Group 13 - Lousada (13-12) Group 14 - Felgueiras * Aião * Airães * Friande * Idães * Jugueiros * Macieira da Lixa * Caramos * Margaride * Várzea * Lagares * Varziela * Moure * Pedreira * Rande * Sernande * Penacova * Pinheiro * Pombeiro de Ribavizela * Refontoura * Regilde * Revinhade * Sendim * Torrados * Sousa * Unhão * Lordelo * Vila Cova da Lixa * Borba de Godim * Vila Fria * Vizela (São Jorge) * Vila Verde * Santão Group 15 - Amarante * Aboadela * Sanche * Várzea * Amarante (São Gonçalo) * Madalena * Cepelos * Gatão (sede) * Ansiães * Bustelo * Carneiro * Carvalho de Rei * Candemil * Figueiró (Santiago e * Santa Cristina) * Fregim * Freixo de Cima * de Baixo * Fridão * Gondar * Jazente * Lomba * Louredo * Lufrei * Mancelos * Olo * Canadelo * Padronelo * Rebordelo * Salvador do Monte * São Simão de Gouveia * Telões * Travanca * Vila Caiz * Vila Chã do Marão, anteriormente Vila Chão do Marão * Vila Garcia * Aboim * Chapa * Vila Meã (Real, * Ataíde e * Oliveira) Group 16 - Baião * Mesquinhata * Grilão * SL * Ribadouro * Ancede * Gôve * Campelo * Ovil * Loivos do Monte * Teixeira * Teixeiró * Gestaçó * Tresoura * sLoivos R * Frende * SM Zezere * Covelas * Valadares * SCDouro Group 17 - Marco de Canaveses * Alpendorada * Várzea * Torrão * Avessadas * Rosém * Banho * Carvalhosa * Bem Viver * Constance * Marco * Paredes de Viadore * Manhuncelos * Penhalonga * Paços de Gaiolo * Sande * ão Lourenço do Douro * Santo Isidoro e * ivração * Soalhães * Sobretâmega * Tabuado * Várzea * Aliviada * Folhada * Vila Boa de Quires * Maureles * Vila Boa do Bispo Group 18 - Penafiel